KESASAR!
by Bokepoid
Summary: Teto dan Len niatnya pengen nonton bareng... Tapi malah nyasar! Mau tau full ceritanya? Mau tau banget? Mau tau banget apa mau tau aja? *digorok* Rate T for languange and mild violance, Kegajean tingkat dewa ada disini! Baca ajaa... Author gak pinter bikin summary D': BUKAN ROMANCE LOH YA! Liat genrenya dong..


.: Kesasar :.

.

Cerita ini sangatlah tidak bermoral. Jika ada kesamaan nama, kejadian atau tempat sesungguhnya kami hanya sengaja...

Warning : Typo kelas kakap, Gaje, Abal, Bahasa Gaul, Humor Garing, Negative Things Inside.

.

Rate T For Save

dan PG alias Puppy's Guide (?)

Jadi pastikan anak anjing ada berada di tempat yang aman! #plak #abaikan

.

.

.

Berbagai Macam Review Selalu Diterima Dengan Ikhlas!

Dan Disclaimer... Vocaloid bukan milik saya. Apa lagi Utau, milik sama yang empunya yaah...

* * *

Normal POV

Seperti biasa, Teto adalah sahabat yang baik #cuih. Teto nungguin Len didepan kelasnya. Biasa emang si Len kelasnya suka kerajinan, kelas lain udah keluar, kelas dia masih aja belajar.

Pengennya si Teto sih, langsung mendobrak pintu kelas 7F itu dan naik meja guru. Abis itu teriak,

'WOY! LEN! Gue tuh udah nunggu diluar! Lo lama banget, gila! Pokoknya buruan gue tunggu didepan! Cepet ya! Sekali lagi buat anak anak kelas 7F, YOU ROCKS!'

Dan tentu saja, konsekuensinya adalah, Teto dan si Author disate bareng bareng sekelas 7F.

"Udah lama ya?"kata Len pas udah keluar kelas.

"Lama banget... Seabad..."kata Teto dengan suara lemes kecapean.

"Sori... Itu si Meiko-sensei curcol terus sampe lupa waktu, Tet..."-Len.

"He? Ngomongin saya ya?"kata Meiko-sensei pas lewat memandang kita berdua dengan tatapan gue-bunuh-lo-berdua!

"Enggak, Meiko-sensei... Tadi kita lagi ngomongin ada bebek salto..."kata Len ngarang banget.

"Hoh..."kata Meiko-sensei langsung pergi. Untungnya mereka berdua selamat dari jitakan Meiko-sensei. Karena biasanya, Teto dan Len langganan dijitak Meiko-sensei.

"Beuh... Mulut lo ember sih!"-Teto.

"Halah lu sendiri stereo megabass!"-Len.

"Diem lu, Shota!"-Teto.

"Heh, Tsundere!"-Len.

"Udah! Lu mau pulang kaga? Mau nginep apa lu disekolah?"-Teto.

"Ya pulang lah! Lu aja nginep!"-Len.

"Gue juga mau pulang, dodol! Yaudah ayo!"-Teto.

"Eh, kita main dulu yuk! Kemana gitu..."-Len.

"Kemana?"-Teto.

"Nonton yuk..."-Len.

"Nonton apa?"-Teto.

"Poconggg Juga Pocaloid The Movie!"-Len.

"OGAH!"-Teto.

"Lah, napa?"-Len.

"Pasti jebakan nih! Kayak kemaren aja lo ngajak gue nonton Inception! Taunya lu malah ngebeli tiket Suster Keramas! APA BANGET COBA?"-Teto.

"Lah kemaren mbak mbaknya yang eror!"-Len.

"Banyak mikir mesum sih lo! Najis!"-Teto.

"Heeehhh!"-Len.

Teto berjalan mendahului Len.

"Ayoo iihh... Gue penasaran ama PJP!"-Len.

"NAAAAAAJJJJOOOOONNNGGGGGG..."teriak Teto dengan suara megabass.

"Haaayyoooo... "Len menarik narik tangan Teto. Tapi sayang Teto terlalu kuat sehingga lebih terlihat Teto sedang menyeret Len.

"Udah ayo pulang ah!"-Teto.

"Ah janji manis doang si abang mah!"-Len.

"He! Sejak kapan gue punya janji hah?"-Teto.

"Udah sejak bulan kemaren lu janji bayar utang goceng ke guaa!"kata Len masih mewek mewek dan berbicara hal yang berbeda dari awal pula.

"Yaampun yang itu... Masih inget aja lo..."-Teto.

"Udah gue ikhlasin tuh goceng! Tapi lu ikutan gue nonton..."-Len.

"Hah! Kaga!"-Teto.

"Hayoooo..."-Len.

"Sebentar lagi lewat kelas kakak gue, gue laporin lu mau ngegrepe gua, sia!"-Teto.

"HAASSSHHHH! Jaaangaaannn!"-Len.

"YAUDAH! KATA GUA PULANG YA PULANG! Gue berperan sebagai emak lu disekolah!"-Teto.

"Lu dihamilin siapa, Tet? Si Akaito? Rook? Apa-"

JEDAGH.

Kepala Len langsung ditendang sama Teto sampe mantul ke Mars.

(Adegan berbahaya jangan ditiru di rumah, tirulah di tempat lain... *Author di tenggelemin di danau*)

"Saaakkyyiiitttt..."keluh Len sambil memegangi dagu dan hidungnya yang udah mimisan sampe keleceran kemana mana.

"Ya salah sendiri! Gue masih suci, bloon!"-Teto.

"Najiss... Paling lu udah pernah disenggol senggol dikit sama BaKaito..."

Teto langsung melirik ke arah Len lagi dan mulai mengangkat sepatu untuk menabok Len.

"TUNGGU, TETO! Lebih baik kamu tabok dia pake iniii!"teriak si Author nongol bawa bawa Kursi yang diacungkan (?) keatas.

"Sep lah!"kata Teto langsung mengambil kursi dan langsung menabok Len dengan jurus sekali tabok langsung tepar.

"S-ssaaakkiitt... Tetto..."kata Len meringis sambil epilepsi di lantai.

"Eh, temennya ya?"kata Miku lewat pada Teto.

"Bukan, siapa tuh? Gak kenal!"kata Teto.

"Mbak, Authornya ya?"kata Miku lewat pada Allie, si Author.

"Enggak! Siapa tuh? Mana mau aku bikin cerita tentang anak epilepsi kayak dia!"kata Author langsung di makan sama naga Synchronicity (?) #abaikan.

"Ayolaah... Pweaaaseee?"tanya Len kembali mengedip ngedipkan matanya pada Teto dan berbicara dengan suara sok imut yang minta ditabok pake sendal. Ditambah, Len nangkel di kaki Teto.

"Gua kan tadi udah bilang gua kaga maaaauuuu!"kata Teto berusaha menyingkirkan Len yang nangkel dari kakinya.

"Gue janji deh Tet! Gue gak bakal salah order lagi!"-Len.

"Paling ntar lu malah mesen tiket Nenek Gayung!"-Teto.

"Ih, kaga, Tet! Serius dah! Kan niat awal mau nonton PJP!"-Len.

"Hm? Masaa?"-Teto.

"Iye dah! Bener kok! Seriusss!"-Len.

"Janji aja bisanya! Lu mau ngejebak lagi awas aja!"-Teto.

"Lu ikut kaga?"-Len.

"Iyee dah... Ikuuutt..."-Teto.

"Yeeaa!"kata Len bersorak gembira sambil nebarin confetti.

"Takut lu mewek. Gak ada yang jual balon berbentuk kepala Rin soalnya!"kata Teto ngasal.

Akhirnya deal sudah. Teto ikut Len nonton PJP.

"Yeeyyeeee yyeeeyyyeeeeee"kata Len jalan sambil loncat loncat gajelas kayak abis makan sambel yang pedesnya melewati standar cabe terpedes (?).

"Plis deh Len..."kata Teto sweatdrop.

"Dek, temennya ya?"tanya seorang kakak kelas berwajah Shota dengan rambut putih, Piko Utatane.

"B-bukan, Kak! Gak kenal! Gak kenal!"kata Teto sewot.

"Mbak, A-"belum sempat Piko menyelesaikan pertanyaannya pada si Author, dia keburu jawab duluan.

"BUKAN! GAK KENAL! DIA TOKOH NUMPANG LEWAT DI FICT SAYA!"kata Author gak kalah sewot.

Piko hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"Teto... Kenapa dia?"tanya kakaknya Teto, Ted yang kebetulan ngeliat Len yang lagi rada rada sarap.

"Gak tau, Nii-chan! Biasalah, belom minum obat... Jadi rada rada... Gitu deh..."-Teto.

"Oh... Kamu langsung pulang kan?"-Ted.

"Kayaknya nganterin nih makhluk satu ke RSJ dulu!"-Teto.

"Oh yaudah, abis itu langsung pulang yah!"kata Ted.

Ajaib dan benar benar sesuatu... Ted langsung percaya dengan kata kata Teto!

"Hwaah! Untung gua akting sarap kayak tadi! Jadi lu boleh dah kelayapan gak jelas dulu pulang sekolah! Yeee..."kata Len.

"Iya bener, coba lu tiap hari kayak tadi! Jadi gua bisa bilang ke orang orang gua gak kenal sama lu!"-Teto.

"Buooddhhooo amaaaddhh... Yang pentinkzz guwweehh jadihh nontonzz PJP gitchu loowwchh..."kata Len yang alaynya mulai kumat.

"Najiss..."kata Teto langsung menendang kepala Len dengan harapan agar otak Len sedikit konek.

"Iya dah! Jadi... Sekarang kita kan mau nonton di VocaS... Naek apa yah?"kata Len berpikir. (VocaS, alias Voca Square. Author gak ada ide lagi buat nama mall nya... *Badan Author dirobek jadi 2*)

GUBRAK

GAMBRUGH

JEDUENG

DDDRRZZZTT(kalo yang ini suara si Author yang kepalanya lagi di elus elus pake gergaji mesin).

Teto langsung sweatdrop mendengar Len yang berbicara kayak gitu.

'Ampun... Kenapa gue harus punya temen segoblok Len, yaoloh... Dosa apaan gue ya?'batin Teto.

"JADI LU NGAJAK GUE NONTON TAPI LU BUTA ARAH KE BIOSKOP?"teriak Teto gak selow langsung menjitak Len berkali kali.

"Addaaww! Gue gak tau arah sumpah, Tetoo!"-Len.

"Masa lu gak tau arah ke VocaS sihh?"-Teto.

"Kan rute gua sama kayak elu! Cuma naik 12 doang! Sampe rumah! Sebelumnya kan kita gak pernah kelayapan pulang sekolah! Kelayapan pun dianterin sama mak luu!"-Len.

"Iye juga yaa..."-Teto.

"Haiisshh... Masih sakiit..."kata Len mengusap kepalanya sendiri yang udah benjol tingkat 5.

"Ah lu ngajak, ngajak ajaa... Coba lu nanya siapa dulu kek! Gakupo gitu! Kaito! Tanyain naik angkot apaan ke VocaS! Ini mah lu nya malah kaga tau jalan begini jadi rempong, mas!"-Teto.

"Yaudah, gimana kalo kita coba coba aja? Lagian masih jam setengah 12 kok! Kan paling filmnya mulai jam setengah satu!"-Len.

"Coba coba, maksud lo?"-Teto.

"Iya kita coba coba! Tuh ada angkot 07, coba kita naik itu duluu... Sapa tau nyampe?"-Len.

"Hmm... Boleh dah!"-Teto.

Mereka berdua langsung asal masuk aja ke sebuah angkot yang tulisannya 07. Jurusan apaan tau.

"Yee! Menuju VocaS!"-Len.

"Diem! Sapa tau salah!"-Teto.

"Jangan bilang gitu, Teto!"-Len.

"Kan kita buta arah! Siapa tau bener aja gua jadinya nganterin lu ke RSJ?"-Teto.

"Iye dah..."-Len.

Angkot 07 mulai berjalan... Melewati sekolah mereka... Teruuuuussss jalan sampe entah dimana.

"Kok keknya kita nyasar ya?"kata Len yang mulai rada nyadar dikit.

"Iya, kita dimana ya, Len?"kata Teto sama sama bingung.

"Et dah... Bang, kiri bang!"kata Len.

Mereka akhirnya turun, dan langsung bayar dengan 2000 an karena jaraknya cukup jauh.

"Duit gue tinggal sisa segini... Kunyuk bener dah ya... Yaudah... Ini kita dimana?"-Len.

"Tanya ke kancutmu! Gua aja gatau! Nih tempat udah kek apaan tau dah!"-Teto

"Yaudah... Wahai kancut ajaib bercorak pisang yang lagi gua pake... Lu tau kaga ini dimana?"

JEDUAGH

Len kembali dijitak Teto.

"Naajjisss! Ihh!"-Teto.

"Lah kata lu gua mesti nanya ke kancut gue? Gimana sihh?"-Len.

"AU AH! Sekarang ini kita dimana? KITA DIMANAAA? KITA DIMANA, LEN KAGAMINEEE?"kata Teto mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Len.

"WADOOHHWW! Stop goyang goyangin gue kek gini, Tettt! Yaooloohhh! Ampunilah dosa kami berdua, yaoloohh!"kata Len langsung jadi religius gitu.

"Apa nyambung nya, bloon? Lu tuh kurang amal kebanyakan dosa! Jadi nyasar kan!"-Teto.

"Halah lu juga banyak dosa!"-Len.

"Yaudah! Ini sekarang kita mau naik apaan lagi kalo udah di tengah antah berantah gini?"-Teto.

"Naik elang kek sinetron ajaib... YA ENGGAK LAH! Noh, ada angkot 03! Kita coba lah!"-Len.

"Ya dah! Ayo!"kata Teto semangat penasaran.

"AYOO!"kata Len dengan semangat 45. Author langsung ngibarin bendera merah putih dan nyetel lagu Indonesia Raya. Yang tentu saja akhirnya si Author dibejek bejek para Readers dan para chara Vocaloid.

"Kok gaje sih? Udah ah ayo! Gausah lebay lu cuma gara gara nemu angkot 03 doang!"kata Teto langsung menyeret Len masuk ke dalam angkot.

Angkot 03 itu mulai jalan.

Dari tempat antah berantah, sampe akhirnya...

"YEAAA! KITA SAMPEEEE!"teriak Len langsung norak ketika angkot itu mendekati VocaS.

"Ishh..."kata Teto mulai menggerutu sedikit gara gara ngeliat temennya yang norak dan rada rada sarap ini.

"Dek, temennya ya?"kata cewek SMA berambut pink di sebelahnya.

"BUKAN! SEKALI LAGI BUKAN! AUTHOR AJA GAK NIAT MASUKIN DIA KE FICT INI!"kata Teto dan si Author berbarengan.

"Dell-kun, aku ngerii..."kata cewek berambut putih langsung memeluk pacarnya yang sama sama berambut putih.

"Yaudah, Haku-chan... Kita turun aja yuk..."kata si pacar.

"Kok auranya jadi rada rada gimana gitu ya?"kata cowok berambut hijau lumut disebelah Len.

"Yaudah, Gumo-nii, kita turun aja yuk!"kata cewek yang sama sama rambut hijau juga disebelahnya. Empat orang langsung turun sekaligus. Gara gara Len. Tentu saja.

"E-eh... Kiri aja deh, bang..."kata si cewek rambut pink langsung turun juga.

Jadilah tinggal Len dan Teto didalam angkot itu yang sisa.

"Len udah mau deket nih, turun yuk!"-Teto.

"Yuk!"-Len.

"Kiri bang."kata Teto dan Len berbarengan.

Angkotnya gak berhenti. Malah terus jalan.

"kiri bang! Kiriii!"kata Teto dan Len berbarengan. Tapi kali ini lebih keras.

"KIRI, BAAANGGG!"teriak Len sama Teto. Dan angkotnya masih gak berhenti juga.

Akhirnya angkot itu terus jalan sampe entah dimana lagi.

"BUSED DAH BANG, KIRI!"teriak Len sama Teto kali ini dengan berbagai pengeras suara di volume max. Akhirnya tuh angkot berhenti juga.

"Gak usah teriak dong, dek... Saya kan gak budeg!"kata si sopir.

"ITU KUPING APA CANTELAN, BANG?"kata Teto dan Len emosi sambil ngasihin ongkos 2000 an.

Si sopir diem aja dan malah ngeliatin ongkos yang mereka kasih.

"Kalian kan rutenya jauh! Kurang gope nih!"kata si sopir.

"YA DAH!"kata Len sama Teto langsung asal kasih gopean aja.

Dan jadilah mereka ditengah antah berantah lagi.

"Ini sekarang kita dimana lagi... Gara gara sopir budeg tuh!"-Teto.

"Iyaa! Ini duit gue jadi abis kan!"-Len.

"Sisa berapa?"-Teto.

"Sisa... Gope..."-Len.

"Hyah... Sama..."-Teto.

Hening bentar.

"JADI LU MALAH NGAJAK NGAJAK NONTON TAPI LU GA NYADAR BAWA DUIT DIKIT? HAH?"kata Teto baru nyadar langsung menarik kerah Len.

"HWAAAA! Gue ga tau sumpah duit yang gue bawa berapaaa!"kata Len nangis gara gara udah dicubitin Teto.

"BEEEEEGGGGOOOOOOO!"Teto neriakin Len.

"AMPPUUUNNN!"teriak Len yang makin mewek.

"WOY! Lu berdua! Dobel Baka!"

Len dan Teto menoleh ke arah samping. Yang ngatain Dobel Baka, ternyata temennya Len dan Teto. Cewek siluman tiang, (baca : cewek setinggi tiang) Yokune Ruko.

"RUUKKKOOO!"kata Teto histeris.

"Waahhh! Ruko-chaaannn!"kata Len gak kalah histeris.

"Akhirnya ada manusia normal jugaa! Aku kejebak sama makhluk sarap satu ini, Rukooo... Huaaaa... Akhirnyaaa..."kata Teto sambil meluk meluk Ruko.

"Gue juga terjebak sama nih anak baka!"kata Len sambil memeluk kaki Ruko yang jenjang.

"Ah tapi ada Ruko-chan untung ajaaa..."kata Len lagi sambil memasang muka Neko bahagia(Liat muka Neko nya Len di PV 'Ah, Subarashiki Nyansei!' Imut beuudd... #Gaploked).

"Kalian berdua itu sama sama... YAROOO!"kata Ruko menjitak kedua temannya.

"ADAAWWW!"teriak Teto dan Len sama sama abis dijitak sambil meringis guling guling (?).

"Rukoo... Kita nyasaarr!"kata Teto langsung curhat ke Ruko.

"So? Peduli apa gue sama lo?"kata Ruko dingin sambil celingukan.

"Haah! Ruko jahat aahh! Kaga preen!"tangis Teto gajelas.

"Sejak kapan gue pren sama lu?"-Ruko.

"HUAAAAAAA!"Teto mewek.

"Plis, Ruko-chan... Kita nyasar!"-Len.

"Ah! Gak ada waktu gue ngurusin lu berdua! Gue ada kencan sama yayang Rook!"-Ruko.

"Sejak kapan lu jadian ama Rook?"-Len.

"Dari minggu lalu, mas! Kalian berdua sih! Sering jadi orang bloon jadinya ga update ama berita sekolah!"-Ruko.

"PJ, Rukk... PJ... Pweaase?"kata Teto dan Len sambil nadahin tangan dengan wajah melas.

"Lu berdua kaga bisa pulang kan?"-Ruko.

"I-iya, Ruk..."-Len.

"Yaudah, nih, 2000 ! Beliin gue cireng sosis dua!"-Ruko.

"KOK GITU?"-Teto.

"Mana ikhlas gue ngasih duit ke BakaYaro macam kalian berdua! Udah sana cepet! Gue laper!"-Ruko.

"Iya, Ruko-chan..."kata Len dan Teto barengan. Sungguh kasian nasibnya... Udah dibilang baka, yaro pula! Udah kenyataan sih... Udah dari sononya, kaga bisa diubah... #Keplaked

Teto sama Len beneran ngebeliin cireng sosis dua untuk Ruko dengan uang yang dikasih Ruko.

"Ini, Ruko-chan..."kata Teto dan Len ngasihin cirengnya udah kayak ngasih seserahan.

"Wah kalian baik sekalii!"kata Ruko sambil mengelus ngelus kepala Len dan Teto. Mentang mentang tinggi...

"Nah upah kita manaa?"-Teto.

"Heh?"-Ruko.

"Iya upah! Jalan kesananya, Gope... Abis itu balik lagi kesini gope... Mumpung kita berdua, jadi upahnya 2000 yah!"-Len.

"Sempakmuu! Gak ikhlas ya ngebeliin gue cireng? Hah?"-Ruko.

"Ye enggak! Kita mah kan... Biasa, butuh duit banget nih!"-Teto.

"Huft... Yaudah deh... Takut mewek... Gak ada yang jual balon berbentuk kepala Rin dan Ted soalnya!"-Ruko.

"Kok tiba tiba Ted?"-Teto.

"Bukannya kamu incest ya?"-Ruko.

"DIEM! AKU GAK INCEST, BAKA!"-Teto.

"Hufftt.. Ya dah..."Ruko memberikan 2000 an lagi kepada Teto dan Len.

"Dah tuh, buat berdua yah! Gunakan lah sebaik mungkin..."kata Ruko sok bijak.

"YEEEE! KAMI SAYANG RUKOOO! YEEEYYY! DADAH RUKO!"kata Teto dan Len kegirangan sambil mencium pipi Ruko dan ngacir naik angkot 12 yang langsung didepan mata.

"Najis..."kata Ruko ngelap pipinya yang penuh dengan bekas ciuman Len dan Teto.

"Dasar makhluk aneh..."gumam Ruko.

Back to Teto and Len,

"Yee kita pulang!"sorak Len dan Teto sambil menangis bahagia.

"Gak lagi lagi deh gue ikut lo nonton! Gak lagi lagii!"kata Teto.

"Yah... Si Teto..."-Len.

"Lu sih!"-Teto.

"Dek, turun dimana?"kata si sopir.

"Deket pangkalan ojek!"kata Teto sama Len.

"Maap, dek... Gak lewat situ... Ini 12, jurusannya beda lagi..."kata si sopir.

"Jadi?"kata Len bingung.

"Kita nyasar lagi..."kata Teto sweatdrop tingkat dewa.

Dan akhirnya, kedua makhluk baka ini nyasar terus.

Selesaaai!

* * *

Maap kalo ending gajelas... Cerita aneh... Alur kecepetan... Lain sebagainya yang negatif negatif...

Nih fict saya bikin waktu saya bosen!

Jadi...

Anda marah? Dongkol? Kesel? Pengen ngeflame? Silakan...

Anda suka? Seneng? Cekikikan? Ngakak? Atau malah jadi gila? REVIEW! #tusuked #injeked

yosh!

Review selalu ditunggu... ^^

.

.

v


End file.
